Crimson Chaos
by Unbelievable Chi
Summary: I never would've thought this could have happened to me. I never would have thought all the wishes I made would actually come true. Yes I did die, but you know what? I'm in the Naruto universe now! Watch out ninja world! Now that I'm here things will be changing! Warning: Language, SI/OC, future lemons, reverse harem.
1. Prologue

**AN** : Hi everyone! My name is Unbelievable Chi but you can just call me Chi for short. I've been a part of the Fanfiction community for years, but only as one of those silent readers who don't comment. Well after reading, and rereading all my favorite stories, I decided I should write my own story. Plus after rereading Clearing Mist by Shadownumera at least thirty, or was it fifty?, times it inspired me to write my own story. There's also the fact I've read so many fictions that I can't seem to find ones I like anymore.

I will not have perfect grammar or spelling. Yes English is my main language but I have trouble spelling things right. If you spot an error please tell me and I will fix it.

Thank you for reading my Author's Note. Now enjoy the prologue!

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own Naruto.

 **Beta** : No one. This is completely raw. Though if someone would beta this I'd be extremely happy. I'll even give you a cookie~

* * *

I never would have thought something like this could have happened to me. Reincarnation. I never believed in it. With everything I believed in not once did I think reincarnation was something possible. I mean sure some religions believed in it to a fault and did everything they could to gain the possibility to be reborn back into the world. I also knew there were some people who claimed to know what their past life was and everything that happened in it, even to the point they could explain in detail how they died and what the feeling of death was like. No matter the evidence presented to my face I just couldn't make myself believe in the possibility of reincarnation.

Now dimensional travel and world hopping were another two things I didn't believe in. I mean seriously, how the fuck could it happen? Humans would never figure out the formula needed to be able to travel dimensions. Humans can barely travel space anyway. Plus why should humans travel to another planet? They'd more than likely kill it like they're already doing to poor beautiful Earth. This isn't some gawd damn Syfy movie or story! I believed in dragons, ghosts, ghouls, magic, and basically anything under the fantasy genre. Those things were easy to believe in 'cause they damn well sure existed during some point in history!

I wasn't anything spectacular during my life. My life was quiet boring if you look at it. I didn't go out to parties. I didn't do any sports. I wasn't that popular girl in any level of school. I didn't skip school either. Oh wait ignore that. I skipped school plenty of times to stay home and laze around like the lazy fatass child I was.

My family….let's not go into detail about my family. Long tear jerking hair pulling screams of annoyance and anger story turned short, I was the eldest out of three children. I had a little brother and a little sister. My parents were, and still are, married. And happily if the way they acted is any indication.

Like every normal anime lover I dreamed of entering my favorite animes and altering their story lines. I mean who wouldn't? If you had the chance to change things for the better then hell ya! Lets screw up a story line! But that was just a dream, and a very constant wish, that I knew should have never happened.

If I would've known there would be a school shooting today I would have skipped. If I would've known the shooter would have entered my classroom I would have more than likely skipped that class. If I would've known I'd be the unlucky, or lucky depending on how you look at it, person who got shot I'd be at home or in another safer room sleeping the day away.

Sadly I didn't know this.

And sadly I did die.

So right now, at this very moment, I'm a bit confused.

First off I feel smaller. Much smaller. Extremely smaller than normal. I was a happy six foot one when I was alive. Second off I can hear my heart beating. I should NOT be able to hear my heart beating. Matter of fact I shouldn't be feeling this soft fluffy thing wrapped around me or be hearing this strong heartbeat of the thing I'm laying my head against either.

I tried to wiggle my toes but they didn't move. I tried to move my legs but they were unresponsive. My arms didn't work but...yes! I can wiggle my fingers and barely wiggle my body! I tried to give a cry of victory but all that came out were these gurgle sounds.

I stopped moving.

No.

Oh please Jashin don't tell me what I think I am is actually what I am.

Slowly, painstakingly slowly, my eyes started opening up.

Oh.

Great. Worst fear number one confirmed. I'm a baby.

With slow eye movement speed, which I will be changing very soon thank you very much, I eyed the area around me. I refused to look at the thing holding me until I somewhat figured out where I was. So far nothing fancy. It just appears I went from America to Japan. At least I learned Japanese in middle and high school. Who the hell would want to learn the regular Spanish anyway? Oh wait. Mexicans would. Hehe I swear I'm not a racist….much.

Spotting a window I wiggled around in this things grasp until I was able to get a good look outside of it and...

….Why am I seeing three faces carved into a mountain? One face. Two face. Three face. Huh. So three faces. Well apparently my eyes are staring at the Hokage mountain. Feeling a rise of excitement and hope fill me I looked up at the person holding me.

Well first the thing was definitely male. Long, spiky, and feral blue hair going down to the man's hips. Piercing dark red eyes that I swear are the color of blood. They also don't appear to be contacts and please all mighty Jashin let me have his eyes! Somewhat pale yet not really pale skin. Eyeing the man's body from the view I had, it appeared he was at least six foot nine with a somewhat lanky build. I mean I can see the muscles but they are so packed together that it makes the man seem like he doesn't have any. Satisfied with my inspection of the man for now, who I can assume is my new father from the happy smile he was sending me, I looked up at his forehead for the one thing to completely confirm my suspicions. Well to fully confirm my suspicions 'cause my father had a Jounin vest on with grey ninja clothes.

There it was. A headband with a ninja village symbol. And of course it was Konohagakure's symbol.

Normally one would be crying or screaming in fear at the prospect of being placed in the ninja world of Naruto. Not me. Oh definitely not me.

''Chi?'' A somewhat deep voice mumbled. Feeling the voices vibrations I looked up at my father and giggled, waving my hands up at him in happiness.

My new name is Chi and this is the story of how I'm going to completely screw up the story of Naruto.

Ninja world look out because here I come!


	2. Chapter One

**AN** : Hi everyone! I am honestly surprised that this many people have favorited and followed this story so far. I mean seriously, all I gave you was a short and very rushed prologue that I will need to change one day soon to fit how I plan on taking the story now. Thank you for reading this tiny note!

On the other hand give some comments. I love knowing what you guys think. Plus it encourages me to keep writing and updating this on a regular basis.

Thank you Mr. Guest and ShizukaRen-Hime for the first two comments. This chapter goes to you two. =^-^=

Now it's not a tiny note anymore. Kekeke~

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Naruto. If I owned it the females would not be so damn idiotic.

 **Beta** : I have no beta. I would love to get one 'cause I know I make a shit load of mistakes. Human nature sucks. Plus you'll get a cookie~

 **Future Warnings** : Violence - Fangirl/Konoha Council bashing - Cursing - Lemons - Insanity

* * *

 **Chapter One: Boring basics**

Kill me.

No seriously, please kill me.

I now fully understand why babies don't remember jack shit until their memory fully clicks in at some very much later point in their life. No one, within their right fucking Jashin-sama mind, would ever wish to remember the days of living the life of a baby. I may have been eighteen when I died but no one deserves this kind of torture. Not even that idiot Danzo...actually wait. I think he does does deserve torture like this. If he killed himself due to baby mental torture it'd save me time and energy.

Do you honestly believe I'd let that idiot live? Sure Sasuke kills him, but only in Shippuden! I will not allow the old war hawk the pleasure of living that much longer. Plus I want to brag to everyone that I killed him. Sasuke I shall beat you in the honor of killing the fool!

Now let me remind you that I was a very independant person when I was alive and kicking in my old world. It's a bit weird saying old world. Meh. With parents that adored the younger kids more than the oldest I was left to my own devices. That was probably a bad idea. It was a horrible idea. You just have to ask my teachers and so called friends. They'll tell you all about how lovely it was to let me do my own thing.

I will totally deny the laughing I am doing as I remember their pain right now. You totally can not hear me laughing to the point of pain or tears right now. Yup. Totally can't.

Oh Jashin I have to tell you about this thing I did a group of my so called friends. Ok so this happened during my freshman year of high school. Everyone I had grouped up with to survive middle school with were separating and joining these new groups to survive high school. I understand the need of survival but we were together the entire three years of middle school. THREE FLIPPIN YEARS! I did not, and still do not, take people abandoning me that well. I waited for my so called friend to group up, grab a lover, and make new friends in their chosen groups before I acted. I joined the video club while I waited and managed to snag a spot on the daily news the school did. So, during one rare days we went live, I acted. I told the entire school the most embarrassing things that ever happened to my friends during middle school.

I may have gotten suspended but it was _sooooo_ worth it. No one abandons this epicness!

Alright back to telling you about this torture I had to endure.

Oh. I should probably mention it's been about two years since I woke up in the Naruto universe.

Well lets start with the most embarrassing and horrendous thing I had to endure. I had absolutely no control over my ability to poop or pee. Every time I went I cringed each time. Do you know how horrible it is knowing you gotta go but you can't do a single shit about it! I do thanks to fricken reincarnated eighteen year old mental mind!

The second worst embarrassing thing was that I had to wear a diaper.

I am not repeating what I just said for my little remaining sanity would crumble if I mention it one more time.

Alright lets mention the positive things these past two years.

First off ever since I felt this weird oddly alive and active energy in me I've been playing around with it. At first it was hard to control, but after a few months of poking, prodding, and just flat out playing with it I've gained a rather good grasp of controlling it. I believe one would say I was meditating, and another person would say I was just simply sleeping. Ya. Simply sleeping my little smooth pale baby ass. Bitch I was meditating like crazy. When one who is a Naruto fan feels chakra in them, they shall play around with it like the insane ' _oh what will happen if I use it for this_ ' syndrome. It's a very deadly syndrome. Many deaths. Many, many, _many_ , many deaths.

Second most amazing thing was that as soon as I could feel my legs I started teaching myself to walk. I mean I always knew they were there, I was just never able to move them on my own free will. Took me about a month if my calculations are correct. Some tiny baby body shall not mess with my independence Jashin dammit! If I want to walk then I shall flippin walk!

Third amazing thing is that as soon as I could walk I taught myself to properly go to the bathroom. I never would have thought I'd love a toilet as much as I do now. Transform into a baby and you shall learn of my love of toilets.

Where was my dad in all this? Well I believe he was bragging to his friends that he has a prodigy of a child. Honestly the only thing he really did was play games, which I knew were secret ninja baby training, teach me how to properly talk, and use me to get girls on dates.

No really. He used my adorable cute baby body to manipulate girls into going on dates with him. You're probably wondering what happened to the woman who birthed me. She died after I popped out apparently. Thank you small miracles that I wasn't conscious during the birthing time. Could you imagine the feeling of being squished out of a tiny hole? Yuck!

I keep forgetting to mention this. I learned what I look like and what my last name is!

Lets start my last name. Kurage. Chi Kurage is my full name. Blood jellyfish. Thank you father for naming me such a fantastic name. I swear there was no sarcasm right there...ok maybe a little bit of sarcasm.

Apparently the Kurage was a minor clan in Kirigakure, but due to the civil war happening my father managed to smuggle my mother and him inside Konohagakure. I'm not sure how he's a ninja in the leaf village, but I won't ask because I don't want to hear him lecture on and on about how curiosity killed the little jellyfish.

The Kurage clan was minor but it was mildly important to the Kiri ninja force. The clan did own the Jellyfish summoning contract after all. The clan apparently also had amazing chakra control and could breath underwater. You heard me. Breath underwater. I'M GONNA BE AMAZING! Oh and my father said some people in the clan managed to talk and somewhat control the creatures that live in water. I want to call bull shit, but this is the world of Naruto and anything goes. I mean hell, apparently I'll be able to breath underwater one day.

Will I abuse what comes with being in this clan? You can bet your ass I'm going to abuse the powers that come with it.

There's a ton of history to the Kurage clan and I don't feel like telling you about it right now. Bleh!

I would tell you what I look like but what fun would that be? I will tell you this; my eyes glow and are pure gold. There is no pupil or white part like normal eyes. My eyes are quiet literally glowing pure gold.

* * *

I am not pleased. I am very unpleased right now.

Why am I so unhappy and unpleased? My father, in all his bat shit insane glory, somehow managed to set me up in a play date with some rather future important people. This goes against the plans I was making. My original plans were to meet the Rookie Nine during the academy days, friend only two of them so I can manipulate the system like a pro, get on a team with said people, and start rearranging everything like the good little Naruto fanatic I am.

It would seem my plans would need to change because the little _thing_ currently attached to my right arm has made those original plans useless.

Sasuke Uchiha was clinging to my arm like a lifeline. Why was he attached to my arm and why was he near me? Well at the moment the two of us were in this large playpen, at my house thank Jashin, while my father and his mother were chatting away just in the other room.

You see, when Mikoto walked into the room this baby cage was set up and placed an overly aware baby Sasuke in the baby cage, he looked around in curiosity before his eyes fell on me. The two of us stared into each other's eyes for a solid five seconds before he came crashing into my right side and started holding my arm like a lifeline. It was like we became instant best friends or something. I know. It sounds cliche as fuck.

I didn't even want to friend Sasuke. Matter of fact I wanted to kill him for ruining my precious little fox and how he kept trying to kill him. No one shall hurt my precious little Naruto and Kurama!

After a couple of hours passed by of just sitting in place with a weirdly clinging Uchiha I tried to detach him from my arm. Sure. I loved having someone cling to me and show affection, but when it's an Uchiha? It's just freaky. Especially since it's Sasuke. He is after all the emo brooding king of darkness that loaths any and all forms of attachment and love.

When all Sasuke did was tighten his grip on my arm I just huffed at him, grabbed a suspiciously near stuffed fox plushy, and smacked it on top of his head.

He didn't let go. I want my arm back Jashin dammit!

My father somehow sensed I was about to do something because he just appeared in front of the baby torture cage. He simply stared at us before falling on the ground in laughter. Mikoto came in a second later and started to giggle. What the hell was so funny?! Growing more and more annoyed I simply smacked Sasuke on the head with the fox plushy again. And again. And again. I kept on smacking him until my father, who was now reduced to mere giggles and snickers, grabbed the plushy and placed it a good distance away from me. With my weapon now gone I sent my daddy a glare before looking at my empty hand.

Empty hand…

….Oh ya. I'm bitch slapping the emo.

Mikoto seemed to sense my ire because she somehow managed to pry Sasuke off my arm. Said balck haired baby was trying to get out of his mother's grip and try to return to me. The arms that were grabbing the air towards me indicated that he wanted to come back and cling.

To bad little bastard. My arm is free and shall never be returned to your freaky un-Uchiha behaving clinginess!

Mikoto gave my dad a huge before leaving the house, a wailing Sasuke in her arms as she headed on home to the Uchiha compound. My dad, once he locked the door, came back in the room with the torture cage and just stared at me.

Tilting my head to the side I innocently looked into his glowing red eyes. Seriously they looked like fresh blood. ''What?'' I innocently asked.

''You were going to slap him. An Uchiha of the main house.''

A teeth showing giang smile overcame my tiny face. ''Yes. Yes I was.''

My father started to giggle before the same creepy smile appeared on his face. ''I've taught you so well.''

Oh father. You have no idea.


	3. Author's Note

**AN** : 'Ello my little viewers! I must thank you all for the follows, favorites, and reviews! It makes me incredibly happy knowing people actually enjoy something I wrote….even if I make a ton of spelling mistakes. Blame my fingers. They type before my mind catches up. I'm gonna try to make each chapter longer than the other to the best of my ability so you lovelies have more to read and enjoy.

Anyway, time for a serious moment. I'm pissed. I understand if you don't like my sense of humor. I know it's crude and can be offending most of the time. If you don't like it then don't read it. I don't ever want to get another review or private message that tells me to kill myself ever again. It's rude, hurtful, and just plain annoying.

Seriously don't act like a butt hurt five year old. Also, for the people who want to flame, be a bitch, or just be angry at what I wrote; don't tell my to kill or hurt myself. I'm suicidal with a shit ton of other problems. When I feel down I go to these comments now to make myself feel better. Keep your bad mojo away and just fuck off.

I'll be updating my story soon my lovelies. Be a bit more patient~


	4. Chapter 2

**AN** : Oh lord it's been awhile hasn't it? I've been dealing with some really mind numbing things. Now listen to my excuses; first off, I graduated high school. I was busy with that load of ''fun.'' Second off, I moved. I had no internet for three months. THREE MONTHS! I just got it back yesterday. Third off, I have a minecraft pixelmon server being created at the moment. Yes I am discreetly advertising myself here. xD

Thank you for reading my excuses for me not updating for so damn long. Also, thank you my precious people for all the love! I never thought my little story would be liked so much. I know I don't write much, it seems longer in google with those 10 pages I tend to write, and I know I make plenty of errors, but I am so grateful for the love and support. Thank you everyone for the reviews as well. I smiled and laughed at quiet a few.

So without further ado here is the long awaited update!

… Did I forget to mention it was just a mini chapter? Oops~

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Naruto. If I owned it the females would not be so damn idiotic.

 **Beta** : I have no beta. I would love to get one 'cause I know I make a shit load of mistakes and my chapters are tiny. Human nature sucks. Plus you'll get a cookie~

 **Future Warnings** : Violence - Fangirl/Konoha Council bashing - Cursing - Lemons - Insanity

- **Recap** \- _To bad little bastard. My arm is free and shall never be returned to your freaky un-Uchiha behaving clinginess!_

 _Mikoto gave my dad a huge before leaving the house, a wailing Sasuke in her arms as she headed on home to the Uchiha compound. My dad, once he locked the door, came back in the room with the torture cage and just stared at me._

 _Tilting my head to the side I innocently looked into his glowing red eyes. Seriously they looked like fresh blood. ''What?'' I innocently asked._

'' _You were going to slap him. An Uchiha of the main house.''_

 _A teeth showing giang smile overcame my tiny face. ''Yes. Yes I was.''_

Chapter Two: Evil Gate

My father gave a loud chuckle as he ruffled my dark blue hair before heading back to wherever the hell he goes in the house. Once I was sure he was away I scanned the area I was in again now. At least this time I didn't have no weirdly clingy emo duck bastard trying to hoard me. I was curious as to why he acted like that, but I shrugged it off as it being some sort of weird Uchiha child thingy, but then again the mini Uchiha could become overly possessive of me. For some reason I felt a tingle of doom at that thought. 'Hopefully Sasuke won't become that attached to me.' I grumbled softly, eyes narrowing at the baby security gate of doom. Seriously why the fuck was this invented?

It wasn't like I was going to escape the house and explore, or go play with pointy and shiny things, or try to climb up a wall.

Except I would. I'd do all three.

Giving the plastic wall of evil one last look over I gave a small pout. You win this time evil gate!

Admitting defeat for this one and only time I let my body relax on the floor. Staring up at the boring purple colored ceiling I grabbed my stuffed fox and held it close, petting at its fake fur. At least I hope it's fake. You never know with my dad.

Soon enough my eyes started to drift shut, a sleepy yawn escaping. Stopping my petting I cuddled the fox close, snuggling the best I could into it. 'A nap wouldn't hurt.' I thought, mind drifting into the world of dreams, adventures, and plans.


End file.
